legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
See Dragoon spirit for more information about Dragoon powers and stats The Dragoon is the Knight of the Dragon who is chosen by fate to "rule over Dragons," as said by one particular Dragoon, Rose the Dark Dragoon. The essence of a dragon's soul was given to each dragoon in the form of their Dragoon spirits. "Rule over Dragons" are the best way to describe dragoons' destiny as seen on Greham's and Lenus' power to control the dragon that respond their elements, Regole the sea dragon and Feyrbrand the green-tusked wind dragon. Also every dragoon's level 5 magic it can be seen that they summoned dragons to attack the enemies (e.g. Dart the Red-eyed Dragoon level 5 magic is "Red-eyed Dragon" can be seen summoning a dragon, a pillar of fire burns through the earth and then a dragon appeared from it). Seven Dragoon warriors (Zieg, Rose, Belzac, Kanzas, Damia, Syuveil, and Shirley) were sent by Emperor Diaz to liberate humankind from the domination of the Winglies in the Dragon Campaign eleven thousand years ago. Their Dragoon Spirits, and the Dragoon transformations that they empower, were given to Dart, Lavitz, Albert, Shana, Miranda, Haschel, Kongol, and Meru, Rose continued to hold hers. The wielder of the Dragoon Spirit, can eventually summon a dragon of tremendous power. There are different Dragoon Spirits of the elements Fire, Wind, Light, Thunder, Earth, and Water. Rose retained her Dragoon Spirit with its Dark element, using it during her 11,000 year vigil to prevent the spawn of the Moon That Never Sleeps from reuniting with the God of Destruction. Newly appeared in Dart's time, the Divine Dragoon spirit from the Divine Dragon can only be fully used by Dart. Upon transforming, various stats are increased depending on the Spirit; they also have access to powerful magic spells that use MP rather than items. When 3 dragoons are on the field with their SP bars filled, you can activate them all at once with the Special transformation, engaging battle on a Dragoon Battle Field with the Dragoon who initiated the Special at advantage. Dragoon Origin's The Dragoons Spirits were created through a method utilized by the humans of the Dragon Campaign. The method involves defeating the dragon, and, at the moment of its death the person who strikes the final blow cuts open the eye of the dragon and takes its power for itself. For this reason, the Divine Dragon would not glow for Lloyd; but for Dart, who struck that final blow. The dragon's pride would only let it bestow it's power on the one who was strong enough to defeat it. After the original wielder of the Spirit dies, the Spirit then either bestows its power on the one who defeated it or bestows its power on one with a similar out look as the original. This is seen when the Jade Spirit gives itself over to Lavitz after he killed Greham and when the Red-Eyed Spirit gives itself over to Dart because of his similarity to his father Zieg (the original owner). We also see this when Lavitz is killed and the Jade Spirit goes to Albert, who was Lavitz's student and the person who got the most from his life. Trivia *Despite only the spirit remains, the dragons actually chose the one who's worthy to use it. *Dart, the new red-eyed dragoon was not able to awakened the spirit immediately even after the spirit chose him. Possibly this is because he did not learn how to wield the power until Rose awoke the spirit. While the spirit still recognized Zieg, it is most likely due to both Dart and Zieg sharing the same bloodline. This leads the possiblity that the person isn't chosen based upon the individual but also the possible bloodline that is or can be related to the person chosen. *Despite his hatred towards other lifeforms especially winglies and humans. The Divine Dragon actually wanted to ally himself with humans just to be able to avenge his imprisonment aganst the winglies and end the conflict between the races which he more than likely hadn't known ended 11,000 years ago but he didn't see anyone fit to use his power. Until his death at Dart and Lloyd's hand, his spirit appears and then he chooses Dart. This would conclude that Divine Dragon waited until someone worthy appeared to use him. *For Dart, unlike the red-eyed dragon who chose him but not had not awakened his power for Dart on it's own, The Divine Dragon Spirit allowed Dart to awaken and use his power immediately after it chose him. This may be due to the fact Dart's father the original Red Dragoon was still alive so the spirit didn't recognize Dart willingly till Rose came along, while the Divine spirt did recognize him as the one who had conquered and earned it. *It is also likely that depending on the wielder, the abilities of the Dragoon spirits change to fit the individual, This is shown with Greham's "Dragon Cruxification" Doel's "Judgement Storm" and Lenus' "Pillar Break." None of which any of the inheriters in the party can use. *However, all of Dart's team members have all the magic and battle moves that are the same with Zieg's original Dragoon team, except that the style is different. Albert and Miranda also uses all the moves similar to their precedesor, Lavitz and Shana. *Unlike Zieg's Dragoon army, Dart's Dragoon team members consist of not only humans, but also Wingly and Giganto. It's a bit ironic because Dragons hate Winglies yet the Blue-Sea Dragoon chose 2 Winglies as wielders. * Category:Dragons Category:Game mechanics